


Very natural

by Jen88



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Drunk Jensen, Drunk Misha, Jenmish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen88/pseuds/Jen88
Summary: This was requested by my friend. She asked if I could write a story that show’s them more “natural”It’s meant to be funny and I’d like to get some feedback. 😘
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Misha Collins/Jensen Ackles
Kudos: 3





	Very natural

One night Jared, Misha and Jensen hit the bars. Jared lost a bet a few days before that and was supposed to be the driver. Jensen gave him his key from his and Misha’s hotel room, just in case they wouldn’t be able to open the door. Misha kept his key and they thought everything would be fine.  
But this didn’t work out well, Jared got drunk very early that night and left without saying a word. When they were realizing that he was gone, Misha started making jokes about their “driver”.  
A few hours later Jensen and Misha decided to call it a night. Slightly drunk they called a cab to get back to their hotel. 

As soon as they entered the room, Misha felt sick. He didn’t make it to the bathroom and vomited on the floor right into the entrance way. Jensen thought it would be better to keep the lights out. 

“Ugh, there is no way for me to get past this without stepping into it” Jensen yelled.  
Misha gulped a “sorry”.  
Some of the spaghetti came out and landed on the table that was standing in his way to the bathroom. Misha didn’t care anymore at this point. He ran the last few meters to the bathroom.  
Jensen got rid of his clothes and fell backwards on the right side of their king size bed.  
“Brush your teeth, buddy” Jensen yelled  
“Kay” came from the other side of the room. 

But Misha felt still sick and he was just too lazy. He put some of the toothpaste in his mouth and spit it out, on the mirror, because he had to sneeze right in that moment. “Shit” Misha spat. 

He cleaned himself up and walked slowly towards the bed. He stumbled over Jensen’s shoes and fell forwards onto Jensen, he hit him accidentally with his elbow into his stomach.  
“Ugh Mish, ya tryna kill me? Jensen coughed.  
“No sorry babe” Misha laughed. 

After a minute of Jensen playing fake hurt, he grabbed Misha by the hair and kissed him rough. Misha stick out his tongue to meet Jensen’s, but he shoved him away. 

“Did you eat the toothpaste? Why is your tongue so creamy?” Jensen asked.  
“Yes I did” Misha giggled.  
Jensen rolled his eyes and sighed.  
“Okay sweetheart, all fours!” Jensen commanded.  
Misha got awkwardly into the requested position. But that wasn’t a good idea, because his head felt like everything was spinning around. He had a hard time to keep it together.  
“Can you hurry, babe? I won’t make it long in that position” Misha said.  
“Alright” Jensen smirked.  
He positioned himself behind him, put both of his hands on Misha’s hips and rammed his cock with only one move into his friend.  
Jensen realized his mistake and stopped moving while he was giggling.  
“Jesus! Ouch, you asshole! Are you trying to stab me? Get out of my trunk!” Misha cried out.  
In this moment they saw someone moving around on the other side of the bed.  
“God no! What the hell? I need my therapist now!” Jared yelled. 

Misha and Jensen looked like some deer’s that were about to get hit by a car. 

“What are ya even doing here?” Jensen shouted.  
“Get the hell outta here, you’re such a tensioner! Misha yelled at Jared. 

Jared said “fine” and put his shoes on. He was on his way out when he slipped on Misha’s puke and fell down onto it with his back.  
“Are you okay?” Jensen asked carful, but Jared didn’t answer. They just heard some angry noises and then he slammed the door shut behind him. 

“Let’s just sleep” Misha said and turned his back towards Jensen. “I’m sorry. I really am.” Jensen whispered, while he stroked slowly over Misha’s lower back. 

The next morning Jensen woke up. He turned around and felt something cold and weird on his face.  
“Ahhh Misha! That’s disgusting!” Jensen said still sleepy. Misha had vomited on Jensen’s pillow after he had fallen asleep.  
“Shut up, just go take a shower” Misha grumbled. 

When Jensen got out of the bathroom, he opened all of the windows, to let fresh air into the the puke hell. 

Misha was awake and sat halfway up on the bed. “Mmh you’re looking good this morning with only your boxers on and the hair still wet” Misha said and wiggled his eyebrows.  
“God Mish, you look like shit! I swear if I would’ve got to know you looking like that...” Jensen said.  
“Yeah I hate you too” Misha laughed. 

“I’m going downstairs to get breakfast. When I look at you I think you should skip that” Jensen smirked. 

Misha moved slowly to the bathroom and after a shower and brushing his teeth, he felt way better. Since Jensen wasn’t back and he had nothing better to do, he decided on jerking himself off. He sat down on the toilet and started taking care of his cock. In the other hand he had some toilet paper to catch his cum. 

To his bad luck they had forgotten to put the “do not disturb” sign on the door. At Misha’s point of no return moment the maid opened the bathroom door. He widened his eyes when he saw her, but it was too late he couldn’t stop. He stood up while he tried to hold his breath that he didn’t have to moan that loud and turned his back towards her. The maid started screaming the moment he stood up and that was the first thing Jensen heard when he opened the door to their room. He ran to see what was going on and when he arrived behind the maid at the bathroom he put a hand in front of his face.  
Misha was standing there with his back towards them, showing his butt and just came into the toilet paper.  
Jensen fell down on his knees and bursted out laughing. When the maid saw Jensen she screamed in a even higher voice and ran away.  
Jensen rolled on the floor. “Wha... hahaha, what did you do? Mishaaa!” he laughed.  
Misha walked past him, bit his lower lip with an embarrassed laugh and said “shut your mouth”. 

A few minutes later Jensen meant that he didn’t see Jared downstairs, so he was going to find him and talk to him about yesterday.  
Misha figured that the Maid wouldn’t come back, so he decided to clean up himself. Since there wasn’t a lot of stuff he could use, he grabbed all of the toilet paper and cleaned up his dried puke as good as he could.  
When he got hungry, he put on fresh clothes and left their room to find Jensen and have lunch.  
Half an hour later Jensen stormed into the bathroom. “Damn why does my stomach always gets sick when I eat those” he thought. Jensen gave everything on the toilet. He wondered what the fans would think if they could hear this.  
To his horror he realized that there was no toilet paper left. He looked around and saw all of it in the garbage can.  
“Oh no you... did he use it to clean up the puke? damn it Misha” he said to himself.  
Jensen took his phone and texted him to get him the paper he needed so well. After five minutes he tried to call him a few times, but Misha didn’t answer the phone. After he had waited for a half an hour, he looked around what he could use instead. His eyes fell on the last towel that was left in the bathroom.  
After he used it, he threw it on the ground.  
A little mad about Misha, he thought it’s time to take a nap. 

Misha saw that Jensen was sleeping like a baby, when he was back. So he went to bathroom first. He splashed some water in his face and searched with his eyes closed for the towel. When he couldn’t find it, he opened carefully one eye and saw it on the ground. The moment he put it on his face, he threw it away. “Bah” he said. He put the water back on and tried to clean his face, but he just smeared everything on his face.  
“What did that bastard eat?” Misha thought.  
It took a while for him to clean up his face.  
He stormed towards the bed and shook Jensen until he woke up.  
“Bah hahaha, hey Mish you’re smelling like shit!” Jensen joked.  
Misha bit his lower lip and grinned “why did you do that? What have I done to you, to deserve all of this?”  
Misha tried to burry his face against Jensen’s but he held him away, while he was laughing with his full body. 

Later on that day, they were sitting with Jared in a restaurant on the other side of the town. Misha nearly vomited again when he saw that they were selling spaghetti. Jensen ate a salad and Jared ordered two meat free steaks.  
The waitress brought their food and it was quiet for a while. Everyone was just eating. At some point she came back and asked “is everything okay? Do you need anything?”  
She looked a little longer on Jared’s plate because of how much he ate.  
Misha thought it’s time for a little joke, he said “I think our waitress is hungry. She keeps asking how the food is”.  
She rolled her eyes and Misha realized that he was the only one laughing. Jared smiled but said nothing.  
When she didn’t go away, Jensen looked at his friends and then he put on his nicest smile “no thanks everything is fine”.  
Jared saw that and joked “Ha, Ackles there’s something from the salad between your teeth”.  
Misha joined Jared’s laughter and Jensen tried to get it away.  
“Is it gone?” He asked Jared and showed him his teeth. Jared nodded and Misha laughed even more, because it was not gone. Jensen pretended to be happy and smiled again at them, because he had no idea why they were still laughing.

After dinner the three friends walked along the streets to find a bar. A group of fans saw them and wanted to take a photo. They took a group photo and two of them asked for selfies with Jensen. Misha and Jared high fived. Jensen was confused about that, but he took their phones and smiled into the camera with an arm around the fans. He was so confused about them laughing all the time that he didn’t see it in the camera.  
Misha and Jared nearly lost it, because of this big green thing between his teeth. 

As they walked further, Jensen ahead of them because he was offended, someone waved and yelled “helloooo”.  
Jensen waved back “hi”.  
But the young lady just looked confused and waved a little awkwardly back at him. When he realized that the “hello” wasn’t for him, he blushed. Jared and Misha started laughing again. The girl walked past them, Jensen smiled a “sorry” to her and she pointed at her teeth to show him that there was something. He turned around and took Jared in a headlock.  
“Hey, hey stop. There’s a bar, let’s go inside there” Jared giggled. 

Inside the bar they were looking around for a free table. The barkeeper pointed at one in the very back. After they were seated, a young waitress came and asked for their order. Jensen smiled at her and ordered a few shots.  
“Hahaha it’s still there” Misha and Jared laughed in unison.  
The waitress smiled widely when Jensen blushed. A few seconds later the song was over and is was quiet for a second before another one started. Jensen slid back and forth on his chair, he felt uncomfortable. The second it was quiet he farted accidentally and even the waitress was in a full body laugh now. He was so red and his friends had tears in their eyes, so he left the table and went to the bathroom. 

After a while Misha thought he should check if he was alright. He found him leaning against the wall in front of the men’s bathroom. From Misha’s ankle he couldn’t see that there was a line of girls waiting.  
“Hey tootsie pop, are you okay?” Misha asked and stepped forward. Then he saw them giggling and Jensen just rolled annoyed his eyes and walked past Misha.  
He stopped him and said politely “I’m sorry. If that would’ve happened to me, you and Jared would’ve laughed about me the same. Are we good?”  
Jensen dropped his head on Misha’s shoulder “yes, we’re good”. 

This time it was Jensen who drank a little too much. When they left the bar they couldn’t catch a cab. Jensen said “hey there’s a bus, let’s take the bus”.  
But Misha and Jared agreed that this wasn’t a good idea. Jensen shrugged them off and within a second he was inside. Jared and Misha hurried to follow him.  
At the next station a woman came in and was searching for a seat. Jensen didn’t really know what he was doing, he offered his seat. She waved him off “no it’s fine, but thank you”.  
“Come on take it, if not for yourself then for...” he pointed at her belly. The woman blushed and turned away from him.  
Again Misha and Jared couldn’t hold it together and giggled in unison “she’s not pregnant”.  
The whole drive back home was messing with Jensen. Nothing else. 

After they had to change the bus two times they finally arrived at their hotel. They said their goodbyes and went to their rooms.  
“Hey I need to go to the bathroom, now!” Jensen said.  
“Can I go first? I’ll hurry, promise” Misha asked with puppy eyes.  
“Okay...” Jensen answered.  
Jensen was standing at the table with his hands on it for support. “Why does it take so long?” He thought.  
He really had to poop so bad that he needed all of his strength to hold it back.  
Misha had a problem, he couldn’t open his zipper and he really tried.  
Jensen had enough, he was drunk and tired, had to poop and this now. He pulled down his pants and went down into a crouch. When he was done he looked at it and thought it looked a little bit like a hedgehog. He went to the cupboard and got a couple of salt sticks which he then put on top of it. Hell he even gave it some eyes. Misha came out of the bathroom and yelled “what the fuck, Jensen!”  
But Jensen simply answered with a smile “hey the hedgehog lives here now”. 

Misha couldn’t believe it. He took a photo and sent it to his wife, Danneel and accidentally to Jared. But that’s another story. 

When Misha was back home, he sat down on the couch and his wife asked “hey how was your weekend?”  
“Ugh I don’t know where to start babe” he said.  
The house phone rang and his wife talked to Danneel, who wanted to know if Misha was as weird as Jensen was since they were back.  
Misha hated that carry on my wayward son was on the radio. He waited until the final chord of the song played, closed his eyes and blacked out. 

ThE eNd

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Leave a comment or a kudo 😘😘😘


End file.
